


Let's Be Alone

by kiefercarlos



Series: Gossip Girl XoXo [4]
Category: Gossip Girl (TV 2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, F/M, Party, Partying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24403687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiefercarlos/pseuds/kiefercarlos
Summary: ONE-SHOT:College AU - Rufus attended this party for one reason and one reason only. Lily Rhodes.
Relationships: Rufus Humphrey/Lily Rhodes
Series: Gossip Girl XoXo [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727620
Kudos: 5





	Let's Be Alone

The party was a terrible idea and Rufus was questioning why he'd agreed to come. This was anything but his sort of crowd. The music was terrible, the people were worse and the reason that Rufus had come at all, Lily, was in the corner flirting with pretty much any boy who tried it on.

Before Rufus could think about leaving he saw Lily meet his eyes from across the room. She smiled at him and then walked away. Rufus knew he shouldn't get pulled into her games but he couldn't help it. She was intoxicating and the thought of spending any amount of time in her presence was enough for Rufus to follow her. She was the only reason he stepped foot in this party in the first place.

So he followed her. He moved through the crowds and ended up in the kitchen, where she was filling a cup, with god knows what. Rufus approached and stood the opposite side of the table from her. "Didn't think this was your sort of scene Humphrey." She said raising her eyes to look at him. Rufus swallowed nervously. "Well, it had some pros to attending, so I thought I'd show my face." He admits his eyes not leaving hers.

He watched as she put her cup down and moved around the table to stand next to him and he turned to look at her. They stared at each other for what felt like an eternity before Lily grabbed the front of his jacket and pulled him down to crash their lips together. Rufus was shocked for about 5 seconds, in which time, Lily had moved her hands from his jacket to run down his sides.

Rufus retaliated, and fought back in the kiss, and looped his arms around Lily, but she was definitely more experienced than him, because when she moved her hands lower, he had to fight back a groan, which she was expecting by the smile on her face.

"Maybe we should move this somewhere more private?" She whispered into his ear and Rufus just nodded but groaned for real this time, when she took her hands off him and she'd barely taken two steps away before Rufus took her by the shoulders and pushed her back to the wall, lifting her up and crashing their lips back together, this time he took the control.

"Do you really want to be alone with me?" He asked and he felt her shiver and he smiled as he started to kiss down her neck. "More than anything." She moaned and Rufus smiled and looped his hands under her thighs and carried her backwards until they hit a door and they pushed through, lips crashing together, both fighting for control.

Neither had planned for this night to end up like it has, but neither would change it. Not for anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading  
> Hope you enjoyed  
> Comments and Kudos much appreciated


End file.
